Chaos Bleeds
by redstripe22
Summary: The scoobies are put to a tournament of life and death versing The First Evil. Rated T for violence, some language. Romance in later chapter. Reviews!


Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"Chaos Bleeds"

CAST LIST:

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS --------------- Sarah Michelle Gellar

XANDER HARRIS -------------------- Nicholas Brendon

WILLOW ROSENBERG ----------------- Alyson Hannigan

RUPERT GILES ------------------ Anthony Stewart Head

DAWN SUMMERS ------------------ Michelle Trachtenberg

TARA MACLAY ---------------------------- Amber Benson

SPIKE ----------------------------- James Marsters

FAITH ----------------------------- Eliza Dushku

ANYA ------------------------------- Emma Caulfield

ETHAN RAYNE ------------------------ Robin Sachs

ADAM ------------------------------- George Hertzberg

KAKISTOS -------------------------------- Jeremy Roberts

SID THE DUMMY (VOICE) ------------------- Tom Wyner

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This work is fan-written, and is NOT an actual script. This is based on the video game and book, but it is not all the same.

1 INT. THE MAGIC BOX (NIGHT 1)

BUFFY takes three hits from a large biker vamp, and ducks a flying roundhouse. SHE kicks the vamp across the face, and then grabs and throws him to the ground.

BUFFY

A surprise party? Gee, thanks! Who's idea was this, I'll kill ya! Not that I don't appreciate the fact, but I mean, who invited the vamps?

XANDER

Don't look at me, I wanted Anya to jump out of a cake! Oh, wait. That was my birthday.

The vamp recovers, and charges for BUFFY again. She blocks a punch, and then counters with her own, and then another punch to the vamp. She finishes by grabbing his shoulder, and pulling him down to her knee. He hits the ground hard, and she stakes him.

SPIKE is nearby fighting off three at once. He takes a hit, then gives a hit right back, then a kick, and a punch.

SPIKE

Could use a bit of help, Slayer!

Four more vamps crash into the room. BUFFY tosses a stake underhand to XANDER. WILLOW looks around nervously.

BUFFY

In case you haven't noticed '_William!'_, it's not a walk

in the park for me either!

WILLOW

Buffy, where's Tara? She was helping Anya with the inventory.

BUFFY begins fighting, and XANDER charges a female vamp. WILLOW, still worried about Tara and Anya, goes to help SPIKE. Behind, SPIKE here's a vamp scream in agony as WILLOW says

WILLOW

Incende!

SPIKE stakes VAMP 2, and takes a hit from VAMP 1. HE blocks another hit, and does a double kick, followed by a cross hit to the jaw. VAMP 1 is dazed, and SPIKE stakes him.

XANDER takes a hit from a FEMALE VAMP, and then a cartwheel to the face, which knocks him off balance. She tackles him to the floor, but he punches her across the face twice, and pushes his knee's up, lifting her up, and kicking her off of him. She falls to the floor, and he tackles her. She punches im in the face, sending him flying off of her. He gets up, and plants his stake right infront of his chest. She charges into him, and dusts.

BUFFY kicks VAMP 1 across the face, and kicks VAMP 2 onto the ground. She ducks under a cross punch, and does a double kick, knocking VAMP 1 onto the ground, and then she stakes him. VAMP 2 grabs her from behind, and lifts her up above his head. He throws her onto the table, and charges for her. She kicks him across the face, and then cartwheels off the table, knocking him down. She does a hop kick, and he falls to the ground. BUFFY grabs him by the neck, and lifts him up, and slams him into a wall.

VAMP 1

Enjoy your little victory, slayer! Soon Kakistos will have you and yours once, and for all!

BUFFY

What are you smoking spanky? Kakistos is dead, and so by the way are you.

BUFFY stakes him, and he dusts. The training room door opens, and GILES enters with TARA, ANYA, and DAWN.

WILLOW

Tara!

She runs over to TARA, and gives her a hug.

WILLOW

Are you okay, sweetie?

TARA

I'm ok.

They both clasp hands.

GILES

Kakistos? What's this talk about Kakistos, I heard.

BUFFY

Some vamp thinks that Kakistos is still alive.

WILLOW

Kakistos is dead right?

XANDER

Really dead.

BUFFY

I saw Faith kill him myself.

BUFFY

Anyway. I'm gonna go patrol. Xander, you, Willow, and Tara should check out the meat factory. Me, I'm goin to the cemtary. Giles, can you and Anya stay here and watch Dawn?

DAWN

Awww. Why do I always have to miss the cool stuff?

BUFFY

When your older!

DAWN

I'm 15. You were fourteen when you started slaying!

BUFFY

That's because I'm the slayer!

DAWN

(Flopping into a chair, mumbling)

Lucky. Bet I could slay if I had super-powers.

BUFFY

Everyone, get going!


End file.
